1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projecting apparatus, and in particular, to a projecting apparatus having an adjusting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, projectors have been widely used for many occasions, such as for meetings, for home use, and for large-scale performances. In general, projectors used in a meeting or a home are manufactured in smaller and smaller sizes. The advantages of a small projector are its light weight and portability. However, for large-scale performances, the projector must have high illumination to create better image quality, but the weight of the projector is very heavy.
In general, large-scale performances are usually for commercial activity so that the quality of projected image from projectors used, is very important. However, since the weight of the projector is very heavy, it is difficult to adjust placement angle of the projector. In particular, to further increase illumination, at east two projectors are usually stacked together to project the same image simultaneously the same screen. In this situation, to make the image projected from the at least two projectors accurately overlap, a lot of time and manual labor must be spent to adjust the angle of the projectors, which will waste time and money.